Consequences Emmett and Rosalie
by HerMelody
Summary: Rosalie becomes fed up with Emmett's lack of paying attention to her as he plays X-box and watches TV. After fighting Emmett spends the night trying to apologize to her and she has her own colorful way of forgiving him. All she needed was a little paint.


**Again, Thank you My Julie for being my awesome inspiration. 3  
And thank you to all of those who are reading this! You're giving me hope. Don't be afraid to review -comment or critic.**

* * *

"Woooo!" The house was shaking slightly as Rosalie walked through the door to find Emmett sinking into the sofa cushions his hands working an X-box controller quickly, animated football players hurtling across the screen. Rolling her eyes she set her bags down on the counter that split the living room and kitchen separate. She was beginning to regret moving into their own house, she didn't have Alice or Bella to come home to and show off her new stuff. She always found Emmett playing some game he had just bought."I'm home," she sang, hoping to get his attention, surely he had heard her already. He didn't turn his attention to her so she said it louder.

"Oh hey Rose," he looked over his shoulder for a short moment before turning his attention back to the T.V. Maybe he just needed some time to play. She shrugged and gathered her bags. Rosalie trotted upstairs and began to unpack everything. She smiled at her peach lingerie outfit she picked out especially for Emmett then stowed it away in the top draw with all her other 'outfits'. She hummed to herself as she put everything away then took a shower, since Emmett wasn't quite done with his game. She put skinny jeans and a pink top on, then pink flip flops. She skipped down the steps and stopped halfway to see Emmett still on the X-box.

She walked over and positioned herself in front of the TV. "Aren't you ever going to finish?" she complained.

"Rose! Move!" he groaned trying to look around her. She huffed and turned off the TV. "Rose!" he looked up to her.

"Oh really? Are you really going to get upset! I have been home for hours and you barely even said a hello!" she retorted.

"I said hello!" he said, jumping up to disagree with her. "Now turn the TV back on!" She glared at him as he went for the remote and turned the TV on. She walked over to him and stole his game controller. She squeezed down hard on it and broke it with her immortal strength. "Jerk!" she shouted as he screamed her name. "I come home excited to see you and show you what I bought FOR YOU and you barely even say hi to me! And you don't even turn the TV off for one second for me!" she complained as she stomped upstairs.

"Well excuse me for trying to have fun!" Emmett roared jumping up.

Rosalie walked back to the middle of the stairs and leaned on the banister, holding onto it with two hands. "Well you seem to have a lot of fun! All you do is play that damn game!" she shouted. She rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs. Emmett was following her. "Go away!" she said, turning around to push him, watching him stumble for a moment before following her again. She trudged into their room and slammed the door in his face.

"C'mon Rose! Open the door."

"Go away!" she ordered again.

"It's only a game!" Emmett groaned.

"Well if it's only a game you would put it down for a minute to talk to me now wouldn't you!"

"Dammit Rose! Open up!" he banged on the door making her jump. She opened the door and glared at him. "Fine! You want to go in there so badly go ahead! But I'm not joining you." Rosalie went down the stairs two at a time, eager to get away from her husband -in whom she of course still loved even though she was angry with him. No matter how dumb and clueless he acted she could never turn away from him like that, it would hurt her as much as it hurt him.

She ran into the garage and shut and locked the door behind her. She sat on the hood of her car from a moment and put her head in her knees. Was it really that bad that she just wanted to spend a little time with him? Was it too much to ask? All she wanted was some attention. She was -after all- his wife.

Soon she heard Emmett knocking at the door."Leave! Now!" she ordered with an acidic tone.

"Rose! Come on!" he banged on the door again. He definitely did not know how to deal with people when they're upset.

After a few moments of nothing but silence from her Emmett gave up and walked away. She jumped up and decided she needed something to keep her busy, so she wouldn't cry -tearlessly of course. She saw her car paint and decided now would be the best time to paint all the knicks in her car. She grabbed it and grabbed a paintbrush and began working around her red car in which she adored so greatly.

A little while later she was finished and little calmer. She leaned back against the garage's marble counter and closed her eyes, waiting for it to dry.

Twenty minutes later Emmett was knocking at the door again. "Rosalie… Can I come in…?" She heard his voice, soft as silk, muffled by the door between the door. She trotted over to the door soundlessly and unlocked it. As Emmett made his way inside she walked back over to the counter and leaned against it, taking her previous position. They made eye contact before she flickered her gaze to her paint. She picked it up as she saw another chip in her paint and began working on it to make her look busy.

"Rosalie…." he sighed. "You're right. I should have been paying more attention to you. I'll try from now on. I'm so sorry, baby." He took a step toward her but she moved away. His eyebrows furrowed and for a moment he looked pained. Her lips parted as she was about to say something, concerned by his look, but closed her mouth right away.

"Please, baby, say something. You're killing me." Emmett crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a short moment. He moved toward Rosalie when he opened his eyes, his arms outstretched toward her. "Please, Rosie. Forgive me?" he asked, with all the pain in his eyes broadcasted.

Rosalie looked down then up at Emmett. She took her paint and dipped in and looked back to her car, before turning her eyes back and flicking the paint at Emmett, the red paint transferring from her brush to his cheek. A slow smile spread across Rosalie's face before she let out a soft giggle.

Emmett looked baffled as he wiped the paint from his face. A slow, unsure smile broke across his face, mirroring the grin on Rosalie's perfect, pink lips. He walked toward her and she walked sideways, almost as if they were circling each other. He took the blue paint from the counter and opened it. He dipped his finger in and streaked it across her jaw. A light gasp pushed through her mouth as Rosalie formed her mouth in the shape of an 'O'. She globbed some paint on her brush and flung it on him, it landing across his nose and lips. Rosalie laughed, a full smile on her face.

Emmett splattered paint back at her and they went on painting each other for a while, adding color to each other's pale skin. They splattered paint at each other until there was no more left in the can. Rosalie flung her final red glop on his forehead, right at his hairline.

Emmett laughed and wiped it -really just smearing it on his flawless pale skin. "Am I forgiven?"

Rosalie smiled and put her can down. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around her husband. She used her finger and lifted it to his forehead. She drew across his face with the paint on her finger then smiled. She brought him over to the mirror on some of the cabinets above the counter. Across his face was a poorly scribbled 'yes' in purple paint -really just the blue and red mixed. He smiled down at her and traced a pattern on her forehead also. Emmett turned her to the mirror and across her face was " _I luv you_."

Rosalie giggled and stretched up to kiss Emmett. "I love you, too," she said, after hours of being silent after yelling at him, other than her giggles.

Emmett grinned at his beautiful wife and bent his head down to kiss her again, his arms firmly holding her to his body.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tracing random designs on his neck as they kissed passionately. She pulled away and beamed at him. His kiss simply intoxicated her and left her thoughts jumbled. His lips kissed her neck, setting fire across her skin, her nerves electrified. Her head rolled back as he kissed the front of her neck. She caught his face between her hands as he continually began to trail kisses along her skin. She exhaled in the ecstasy of the moment.

"Why don't we go take a shower and… wash this paint off?" she smirked and he laughed. She grabbed his collar and pulled him inside and upstairs. Emmett shut the door behind him when they were in the bathroom with that they spent the rest of the night making up, in more ways than one, and one point throughout the night, she even got to model off her new peach lingerie outfit…. not that it stayed on too long…


End file.
